Love Triangle
by sjbruno123
Summary: Jake likes Leah, and Leah turned him down. Now Jacob is with Renesmee, and Leah wants him. Jake/Nessie and Jake/Leah XX Disclaimer:I Own Nothing
1. The beginning

**Okay so this is my first story so please tell me how it is! Please Rate and Review, I would like to know how to improve the story so I need all the help I can get! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Before Nessie's birth...**

"Leah please..." Jake begged as they both walked along First Beach in La Push. They had just come from Jacob's house, and it was about 10:00 at night, but Leah and Jake didn't mind, they could see as clearly as if it were daylight.

"No!" Leah snapped, a soft blush playing on her cheeks.

Jake smiled slightly as he noticed the blush and continued to ask her, "Why not? I mean you _had _Sam, but he wanted Emily, and I _had_ Bella, but she wanted the leach. So why can't two unwanted people like ourselves be together?"

Leah didn't even have a response to this. She just stared at him with a look of shock, and anger. '_Why does he just have to ruin everything!'_ Leah thought bitterly and sighed. Her hands were slightly shaking and Leah knew it was time to leave.

Leah had considered being with Jacob, but she had always fear that he would imprint, and so she kept her distance from further heart break. As they walked along the deserted beach Leah wondered how it would be if she said yes to Jacob. She imagined them laughing, and kissing, and someday getting married. Then she imagined children and her mind snapped back into reality. That would never be her life. Leah was damned for a horrible life of loneliness.

"Jake please just stop asking me okay?" Leah mumbled staring down at her feet.

Jacob growled and looked at her, "No, I won't give up, I'll ask you every single day until you say yes Leah. There's still hope you know..."

Leah wished she could believe this. "I'm tired Jake, night" and with that Leah ran home, trying to fight the burning feeling inside of her to just run back and be with Jacob.

Morning came and Jake was still tired, he had spent all night thinking about his life. About Bella, and the leaches, and the pack, and finally about Leah. He wondered why girls found him so repulsive. Many human girls thought he was attractive, the thought he was someone they could really like, even Bella had liked him.

'_Well, if that's true, then why am I alone?'_ Jake sighed and got out of bed. It was 10:30 and he decided he should check on Bella. She had come home from her honey-moon only to be pregnant with a mutant vampire/human thing. Jake wished she would just dispose of the problem, before she died, but Bella was hard-headed and her stupid mind was set.

**Minutes after Nessie's birth...**

Jake sat on the staircase wondering why Bella had given her life for that thing, the very thing that lay in the arms of the physco-blond ten feet from where he sat. Jacob looked up, he considered killing it, an eye for an eye kind of thing; that is until it looked up...or rather _she_ looked up. Jacob had never felt this sensation before, his whole body, mind, and soul yearned for the little girl that stared at Jake with her incredible chocolate brown eyes. The eyes of Bella, she was Jacob's and Jacob was her's. Jake moved silently toward his new imprint, and nothing else seemed to exist but her.

* * *

**I should have the next part to it up soon! Please Rate and Review =)**


	2. The 'L' word

**Okay so I'm not really sure how to continue the story, if you have any ideas PLEASE review and let me know! Thanks! :)**

**

* * *

**

7 years post Breaking Dawn...

Renesmee woke up early on Saturday morning. She could hear the slight sound of movement down the hall. Her parents were probably fixing breakfast for Renesmee. She smiled slightly to herself and hopped out of bed. Nessie was excited this week, mostly because her birthday was coming up; she quickly checked the calender and stifled a scream from escaping her lips. Her birthday was tomorrow. _'Okay how did time go by this quickly...' _Nessie thought wearily, she still had a lot to do before the party the following day, and Renesmee was someone who aimed for perfection.

Renesmee got into the shower, and then dressed swiftly. She wore a simple pink t-shirt and shorts. She wasn't bothered by the cold weather, and she wasn't expecting to go anywhere where people would be suspicious about her outfit. Nessie glided into her kitchen and almost considered running back into her room. Her parents were pretty much making out on top of her breakfast. Renesmee could of thrown up, but she thought that might be a bit over dramatic.

"Uhm, can you guys go be disgusting somewhere else please? At least until I'm done eating..." Renesmee said as she went toward the table. Her parents pulled apart and Edward grinned at her. Nessie smirked and thought to herself, knowing her father would be listening, _'Thanks dad, really, that's what I love to have with my breakfast. A meal and a show. Oh and the whole scarring my mind forever, yeah that was great too!' _Edward just chuckled and grabbed Bella's hand.

Bella smiled, "Hello Renesmee, hurry and eat I think Jake wants to meet up with you."

Butterflies fluttered around Renesmee's stomach and a light blush filled her rosy cheeks. That was an embarrassing reaction for Nessie, especially around her parents but they had to be used to it by now. Jacob had informed Renesmee about the whole "imprint" thing the previous year, and Nessie and Jake had been inseparable ever since. Some could say they were in love, but Renesmee thought it was more than that. It was a sort of unexplainable bond, that left them needing the other in order to survive.

Nessie quickly finished eating, kissed her parents and said goodbye, hopped into her car, and drove to La Push. It was about 9:30 when Renesmee pulled up to the familiar red house. She smiled slightly and knocked on the door. Jake answered and his eyes lit up when he noticed Nessie.

"Hey," was all Jacob managed to say, before Nessie's will power faded and she pulled his lips to hers. They stood in the doorway for what seemed like hours, only breaking apart for air once in a while. After a while they heard the soft footsteps of what could only be a La Push werewolf; Renesmee's lips parted from Jacob's. Nessie turned around and her features slightly fell as she noticed who was walking toward them. Leah Clearwater.

Renesmee had wanted Leah to like her, she truly did, and Renesmee liked to believe that Leah tried to be nice to her, but they never managed to be anything more than acquaintances. Leah also frowned as she walked toward them, Leah had expected Jake to be alone. Leah attempted a smile and she kept her eyes on Jacob. Jake waved at Leah, he was excited to see her, and was oblivious to the tension between the two girls. Leah and Jacob had a very odd relationship; it was slightly less than that of an imprint, but more than that of best friends. Leah wondered if it was love that she felt for him, but she had never shared this theory with Jacob. Leah stepped into the house, not waiting for an invitation, and Jake followed. Renesmee frowned and walked in after, she wasn't about to leave Jake and Leah alone.

***********************************************

Leah plopped down on the sofa and Jake sat down next to her. Leah moved ever so slightly toward him and smiled to herself. She didn't think the 'mutant spawn' had seen that. Renesmee sat down on the other side of Jacob, she glowered as she watched Leah moving closer toward Jake...toward _her_ Jake. Renesmee wasn't one to be rude, but if Leah wanted a competition, then Renesmee wasn't going to back down. Nessie smiled at Jacob and leaned toward him. She kissed his neck and sat down on his lap.

Leah huffed at Renesmee. _'This little bitch doesn't know when to back off does she?' _Leah thought, as she watched Jacob smile and lean toward Nessie to kiss her.

Leah turned on the television, there was some old, cheesy movie about a boy and a girl that grew up together and fell in love. Leah imagined how it would be if life was like this movie. She put herself as the girl in the movie, and Jake would play the boy. Leah smiled as she watched.

Leah then remembered why this wasn't her movie and the smile slowly faded. She remembered why Jacob wasn't with her, and why Renesmee say watching the movie with them. It was one stupid word that had ruined everything...'no.' If she had said yes that one night, Jake would have forgotten about Bella, and would probably have moved away with her. If she had said yes then he would have never laid eyes on _her, _but of course she had said no, and Jacob did imprint on the leach baby.

Leah decided it was time for Renesmee to leave, she wondered how to get rid of her. She decided the best thing to do was lie about something that would force her to have to leave. Leah thought about what to say for a bit, and finally came up with something that would _probably_ get Nessie to go.

"Uhm Jake?" Leah started.

"Yeah?"

"There I something important we have to talk about...it's about the pack."

"Ugh...Right now? Can't it wait"

"No it's _really_ important"

Jacob sighed, but he turned toward Renesmee with a frown. Nessie growled quietly as she got up. She kissed Jake, a little more passionate then they were used to...she wanted to show Leah that her and Jake were still together, and trying to hint to back off. They broke apart and Jacob sat there breathing harder and grinning.

Renesmee smirked and said, "Bye Jakey."

Nessie left and Leah and Jake were silent; it was a bit awkward and Leah tried to think of something to break the tension. She was about to say something unimportant when Jacob spoke up.

"Okay so what was so important about the pack Leah?"

_'Oh crap, I haven't thought of anything to say...Uhm okay what in the hell am I supposed to tell him?'_ Leah thought frantically. She racked her brain and came up with nothing. She decided to change the subject, but nothing would distract Jacob from calling Renesmee back. Unless Leah were to tell him the secret she has been hiding for what seems like forever.

Leah said it before she thought about. She spoke quickly and hoped she wouldn't regret it after. Before Jacob could say anything more Leah turned toward him and said "Jake I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Bum bum bum! =0**

**Lol yeah I thought that would be a nice place to end the chapter. **

**Please review I'd love to know who you all want Jacob to end up with!**


	3. The confrontation

**Okay so here is the next chapter :) Review if ya want! I'd like to see how you guys want this to go. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Jake and Leah sat awkwardly for about 5 minutes. Neither knew what to say to the other. Leah was blushing softly, unsure of why she had told Jacob her biggest secret. Jake was dazed and confused, he was slightly angry too. He had loved Leah for quite some time and finally when he and Renesmee are together she comes out declaring her love for him. Jake sighed and Leah looked up hoping he would finally speak, but Jake couldn't speak just yet, he found no words that could express what he felt right now.

**Jake's POV**

_'Leah's an idiot...'_yeah I knew that was true. She sat there playing with a lock of her hair. Why she told me this..this...whatever this was I wasn't sure. How did she think I would respond to this? I was Nessie's boyfriend...I was her soul-mate. Yeah, I know there was a time when I would have done anything to hear Leah utter these words; but now..I wasn't so sure. I imprinted on Nessie, which meant I was her's, and Leah...well she was just Leah. I know our friendship wasn't _just_ a friendship but how could I feel anything for anybody other than my Nessie? I finally found my voice and whispered angrily,

"You made Nessie leave to tell me you...you..you love me?"

**Leah's POV**

Jacob seemed confused, I mean I didn't blame him but still he could at least say _something!_ All he did was stare straight ahead, his eyes were unfocused. I blushed and began playing with a strand of my hair. I had grown it out because Jacob thought it looked better long. I had done so much for him...and he only cared about his stupid imprint mutant-spawn! I knew I wasn't as beautiful as _it, _but her beauty wasn't real...it was fake leach beauty. If she was human, maybe Jake wouldn't be so attracted to her. I looked up when I heard his wonderful voice. The only problem was that he was angry...Oh great, I made him angry! My anger fired up when Jacob said the bitch's name. Why did everything Jake have to think about be surrounded by his damn imprint!

"Yeah I did! You know there's something between us that you can't fight! God sometimes you're so naive Jake! I wish you would just open your eyes and smell the flowers. For once in your life can you just see that we're meant for each other?"

********************************************

After Leah's outburst Jake sat frozen to his seat. He didn't get angry, he didn't get...anything. All he did was stare nowhere in particular, and avoid Leah's gaze.

Leah sighed angrily and yelled, "Say something Jake!"

Jake turned to her and whispered, "What do you want me to say? How am I supposed to answer to that?"

Leah frowned and began to tear up; she hated how wolves had to imprint; she hated the vampires; she hated Bella for falling for a vampire and _giving herself_to it, and having that thing; she hated that she had said no that night, and she hated that Jacob had gazed at Renesmee.

A single tear went down Leah's cheek as she said in a hushed tone, "You could say you love me too...I know you imprinted but...but you could fight it. I know you can Jacob, I know you don't want to be told who you have to love! You never wanted to imprint in the first place! You wouldn't even be with her if you didn't _have_to! You would be with me, and that's how it's supposed to be Jake! Don't you see that imprinting is some physco wolf-thing that doesn't make _ANY_sense! Renesmee is just the outcome to fake love..."

Leah's hands were slightly shaking once she finished. Jake's mouth was slightly open and every emotion flicked across his face: _shock, anger, pity, consideration, and then back to shock and anger. _Leah would have laughed at him any other day..but not today. Leah regretted even saying anything; she had opened her closed shell to Jacob, she had let him bury himself in where he is unable to be budged. She had let him into her heart, and there was no going back...not now, not ever.

Jake cleared his throat and said quietly, "I know I didn't want to imprint, but now that I have...it's amazing. I can't fight it..and I don't know if I want to."

"That's because the imprinting brain-washed you, and you don't know that you can't fight it because you _never tried_ Jake!"

"I don't care Leah, you don't understand! Ugh Leah you just need to leave my house, I'm going to call Nessie to come back...and let's just pretend this never happened."

"No Jake! You can't pretend it just didn't happen, we need to talk about this...please."

Leah had moved closer to Jacob; there legs were slightly touching, Leah looked at Jake and Jake turned to look at Leah. There was pain on Jacob's expression; and Leah felt pain from seeing it. She leaned in and Jake flinched away. Leah frowned but continued to move closer to Jacob's face.

"Leah what are you..." That was all Jacob was able to get out before their lips met. At first Leah was the only one trying to kiss, but after a while Jake's lips began moving in sync with Leah's. He grabbed her and pulled her onto her back. Leah's head was spinning and she slowly pulled Jacob's shirt off. Jake's hand was cupped around the top of Leah's leg. They were so into the kiss that neither Jake nor Leah heard the door open.

**Nessie's POV**

I hopped inside of Jakey's home. I had lost my bracelet and was pretty sure it was somewhere in Jake's house. I was about to ask if Jake or Leah had seen it when I froze dead in my tracks. There...right in front of me was the most horrific scene I could ever had imagined. Jake was on top of that...that bitch! The slut who had come up here and ruined my relationship. Well...I guess I couldn't blame it all on Leah; Jacob _was_ the one on top of her.

"Oh god..." was all that I could utter before I lost the ability to speak and began to tear up.

********************************************

Jake jumped off of Leah and stared horrified at Renesmee. He made a move toward her but Nessie was already backing toward the door. Her face was dangerous. She was showing her vampire side right now, and hissed quietly as she stared toward Leah. Leah smirked slightly; not because the leach baby was upset but because she had won. Jake had picked her, no matter if he denies it or not. All Leah had to do was get rid of the..."problem" that was keeping Jacob from her. She began to think of ideas on how to do this.

* * *

**Okay so I should have the next chapter up soon; please tell how you like it so far, thanks!**


	4. The ecstasy

**Okay so here is the next chapter! Remember to review =) **

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M! So don't read if you're young! Don't say I didn't warn you :p**

**

* * *

**

Jake's POV

I was frozen to the spot; how could I be such an idiot! There I was making out with my beta while my imprint walks in and sees everything! I didn't know how to apologize without being attacked by Nessie..by _my_ Nessie, or at least she used to be. Nessie's eyes were unfocused and she was next to the front door. I made one last move toward her, and she hissed right before running out of the house. I would of crumpled up right there; but I couldn't feel any part of me, Nessie was _every_ part of me and when she left she took my ability to do anything.

I felt arms wrap around me and Leah whispered in my ear, "Where were we?" I pushed from her touch and I saw pain cross her face. I wouldn't apologize though, she had done this, with her stupid..._love_ thing! I would have attacked her; but I needed to find Nessie.

"I'm leaving...bye Leah" I said as I bounded out the door.

**Leah's POV**

I was hurt and confused. Why did Jake do this to me? I had thought he liked what we were doing, but _NO!_ as soon as the demon spawn shows up he shoves me aside. Why was I willing to give him my heart when all he did was use me? My hands shook and I needed to faze. I ran out of the house and fazed into the gigantic wolf; not caring about my clothes being torn. I had wanted to be alone but of course my brother, Seth, just _had_ to be there!

_Hey Seth..._

_Hey Lee-Lee, what's wrong? _

_None of your business, now can I be alone?_

_Not until you tell me what's wrong? Is it Sam?_

I rolled my eyes at that. Boy was he off, I didn't care about Sam...but I guess it was sort of the same situation. I knew trying to keep this from the pack was attempting to avoid the unavoidable, I just shook my head and bounded further from Jake's home. I couldn't fight much longer so, of course, Seth saw _everything_ that had happened today. He was unable to talk and finally he began feeling awkward.

_Uhm...Leah I think..Well..I uhm have to go. Bye._ And with that I was alone to soak in my own self-pity.

I didn't know where I was going until I got there. I was at the leech's house. I was still unsure on if the treaty was still intact; but they hadn't attack me yet so I thought it was safe for the time being._Its_ car was parked outside, obviously the bitch had made her way home; I also smelt the familiar scent of Jake and stood still, attempting to hear what was going on. I heard the bitch's voice boom from inside of the mansion.

"Jake get the hell out of my house!"

"No...I'm sorry! God am I sorry! I never meant to do that, it sort of just happened, and you know I love you!"

"Oh you love me? Because you sure have a shitty way of showing it! I guess I should go make out with someone...you know to show how much I love you!"

"I wish I could show you how much I'm sorry I wish me apologizing made a difference...but I know it doesn't. You can hate me forever but just know that I'm not leaving...and you're the only one for me."

The leech couldn't take anymore; she collapsed into Jake's arms and cried. Wow, she was pathetic she couldn't even stay made at him when he _cheated_ on her! Jacob held her close and stroked her bronze hair. I rolled my eyes as I watched this; they were _way_ too cheesy together. Jake needed someone who wasn't such a sap. Renesmee lifted her head up to stare at Jake; they leaned their heads toward one another and slowly kissed. I felt a twinge of jealousy; but I had seen them kiss before so I didn't react.

**Nessie's POV**

Okay when did I let Jake start kissing me? I wasn't so sure, but whatever the reason he was kissing me I really didn't care. Jacob pushed me close to him and began kissing me; our lips moving together perfectly. I sighed and he smiled slightly, his tongue traced my lips, begging for access. I quickly opened my mouth and our tongues met. The kiss had gone farther then any other had, but I didn't mind, I had always wanted to kiss Jacob like this, and now that we were there was no stopping it. Jake wore a white t-shirt and I began grabbing my hands under his shirt. I felt his muscles and they flexed under my touch. I began pulling up his shirt; which made Jake's lips part from mine.

His breathing was ragged as he whispered, "Nessie, are you sure?"

I wasn't sure if I was; I knew I wanted him, but I didn't know if it because I was in this state of vulnerability. I brushed that feeling off, he was the sexiest guy in the world, and I was sure I would never regret this. I nodded my head and he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way for me. Our lips met again and he grabbed me; he pulled me toward the couch and I lied down under him. He began nibbling at my ear and I sighed happily. He grabbed for my breasts, his hands staying there. They felt small under his large hands but he didn't seem to mind. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off.

"Nessie" He whispered in a moan, I was surprised at just how passionate Jake could be. He traced the outline of my bra and quickly grabbed for my back to remove it. He snapped it off and threw it to the floor. Our bare chests touched as he pushed on me; I moaned slightly as I felt him on top of me; but there was still too much clothing on both of us. I reached for his jean's button and popped it open, he helped as I pulled down the jeans, freeing him to move around more. He went for my shorts and ripped them in the process of removing them.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he began to bite down on my lip.

I sighed and whispered, "It's fine. I have tons of shorts."

Jake chuckled and finally pulled down my lacy underwear to reveal my naked body. I felt self-conscious but Jacob stared at me in amazement. I smiled and pulled down his boxers. We gaped at each other for a while, and then Jake leaned back to my lips. He pulled away as he thrust into me. Ow, that hurt; he was just so..._big_. He stared at me worried that he had hurt me. I gave him a weak smile and closed my eyes as I tried to grow accustomed to his size. Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure and I nodded for Jacob to continue. It didn't hurt as much the second time; the pain had lessened and I moaned.

Jake closed his eyes as he thrust. I could tell he was enjoying this. I began chanting his name, urging him further. He moaned softly and pushed down on me. I leaned into his shoulder and when the pleasure came once again, I bit him. He moaned in pleasure. I guess he liked the pain, he healed about 10 seconds later and my nails were dug into his back.

"Oh god Nessie, please..." Jake seemed to be incoherent he was enjoying this as much as I was. I was flying; I screamed for more and Jacob was the one to provide. He whispered '_I love you'_ so much and I tried to respond between each thrust. I was high on pleasure; god I wasn't sure if Jake had experience with...this sort of thing, all I knew was that I never needed Jake more than now.

We went for what seemed like hours. Thank god my family was out hunting. I sat there breathing heavily and Jake gasped for air also. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair; he moaned slightly at my touch. I knew we had to get up before my family caught us. I had somehow ended on top of Jacob and I rolled gracefully to my feet. Jake watched me as I looked for my clothes. I stared out at the wall-sized window that faced us; I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not but I swear I could see the black eyes of a huge wolf staring at us with horror on its face.

* * *

**There ya go! Please review I like to see how you guys like the chapters! Thanks a lot!**


	5. The pack

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?!? *gasp***

**Okay I know this isn't the best chapter but someone was wondering why Nessie forgave Jake so quickly (Mostly the imprint bond thing lol) But yeah I wanted to show her after thoughts on this and Leah's **

**Review if ya want... :)**

**

* * *

**

Leah's POV

Stupid blood-sucking bitch! I'm not sure why she had given in so easily, I know I wouldn't but whatever the reason I hated her for it. Jake should know that she is not for him, I wish she wasn't. I was cursing the little leech when suddenly other thoughts began to run with mine. It was Embry and Quil; the pack had joined back together after _it _was born_._

_Quil: Uh, Leah...Hey what's happening_

_Leah: Go away..._

_Embry: Why?What's wrong?_

I hated how our thoughts were joined, they saw...what I saw and what had happened before with me and Jacob. Quil teamed up with Renesmee as I knew he would...stupid imprinting! Embry, on the other hand, was more objective, he liked Nessie but didn't understand why Jake had messed with me if he was just going to run off to her. Soon the other wolves joined in, all but Sam thank god.

_'Great...a family reunion'_ I thought as everyone told and retold the events that had happened today. It seemed to be causing a sort of debate between the pack; half on my side, and half on the spawn's side. Soon it was almost a hassle to stay in wolf form. All of the boys were fighting with one another on which side to take. Embry, Collin, Seth, and Brady took my side; and Quil, Jared, and Paul took Jacob's. Of course the wolves that imprinted would team up; and the ones that haven't would not be so biased.

Finally we all met up in a circle near the Cullen mansion. We changed into human form and continued the conversation from there. At least we didn't have to hear _everything_ the others were thinking. We heard the soft crackling of sticks coming from somewhere in the woods. There was a giggle from a soprano-high voice and I growled under my breath. _It_ was coming toward us; but I also heard the sound of larger feet heading this way...she was with Jake. I put my head in my hands and cried, "_no...no..oh god no!"_ Seth sat next to me and he put a hand on my shoulder.

************************

**Renesmee's POV**

My giggling subsided as I walked into the circle full of wolves just inside of the woods. I had planned to go hunting with Jake; who held my hand, but it seemed we would be making new plans now. Most of the wolves gave me dirty looks, which I winced from. Leah didn't look up at all...Oh god did they know? I guess this is what happens when a bunch of wolves share one mind. Jake gave them all a weak smile which sparked up something from Seth.

"How in the hell could you do that to Leah?" He whispered harshly which took me aback. Seth was usually the sweetest wolf in the world!

Jake shifted his weight, he stared down at his feet. It sort of bugged me that he wasn't answering. I wish he would just talk to them! I was still dazed from the previous hour. I wasn't sure why I did that, and especially when I was angry with Jake, but I didn't expect it to effect the _whole_ pack!

I stared at Jake, he was kicking a rock back and forth. I rolled my eyes at him. Maybe I hadn't forgave him fully as I thought that I had.

Seth looked at me this time his face was confused, "And Nessie why when you are mad at Jake you go off and do...that? I'm not sure that's how you teach someone a lesson...sorry, just saying."

I frowned, I wish he wasn't right. I knew I shouldn't have let Jacob get the best of me in a weak state. Jake growled lowly from behind me, I kept my eyes on Leah. She looked so hurt, I knew it was a result of me. I remembered Jake telling me how Emily wouldn't be with Sam in the beginning because he had been with Leah. But I wasn't Leah's cousin, she didn't even like me! I knew I was acting like a brat, I could see the pain Leah was in, and it sort of made me feel bad.

I wanted to apologize but really all I could say was, 'Hey sorry...but I am his imprint and all' Yeah somehow I didn't think that would go down so well.

Jake finally found his voice and mumbled "I wish you all would just butt out. Its none of your business what happens with Nessie...or Leah."

My eyes widened. I knew he didn't mean it like that but what he said seemed to get everyone wiled up. The whole pack began yelling at each other. Jake was frozen to the spot, Leah was blushing violently, and I was just confused. Today was a pretty damn messed up day!

* * *

**Again...not my best chapter! I really am unsure if I want to continue the story, it's not really going anywhere. So tell me how you wanna see it end, I might make one or two more chapters!**


End file.
